The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cynodon dactylon variety.
The new variety is the result of a spontaneous mutation of the Cynodon dactylon variety `Greenlees Park` (unpatented) and was propagated vegetatively through four generations. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Riley's Super Sport`.
There is an ongoing need in the United States for turf grass varieties which are hard wearing, low in maintenance and which provide good ground cover and attractive grass color. Such varieties find particular use on playing fields, golf courses, bowling greens, parks, as well as in domestic and commercial settings.
The parent of `Riley's Super Sport`, `Greenlees Park`, is widely used in the United States, such as in the California area, on golf courses at tees and on fairways. As described hereinafter `Riley's Super Sport` is an advantageous turf grass species in many respects over and above commercial turf grass species.